


Snow Days

by RedRoboTord



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gays in the snow, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Snowball Fight, There needs to be more Paultryk fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoboTord/pseuds/RedRoboTord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our two favorite pilots are stuck outside on guard duty. Patryk is very cold but Paul knows just the thing to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

It was a cold winter day, despite the sun’s presence overhead and the thick layered clothing of the two pilots. Patryk, the taller of the two stood shivering, he seemed to get colder faster than Paul. Maybe Paul’s huge eyebrows kept him warmer? Or maybe it was just the cigarettes he dryly noted as Paul lit yet another one, letting a puff of smoke out from his mouth. 

“Do we have to be here much longer?” 

Paul stared at him before taking in his shivering form and laughed. “You cold Patryk?” 

“A little bit…” he admitted. It was an important job to guard the doors in the base but no one ever even came out here. The courtyard was completely empty, everyone else inside eating or doing work for Red Leader. Surely they could go inside and get lunch before all the warm food was gone. 

Paul must have noticed his boyfriend’s longing look towards the cafeteria. “Here, I know something that’ll warm you up.” Paul straightened from his slouched posture and stretched, walking into the middle of the courtyard. He knelt down in the snow and Patryk watched him curiously, trying to see what he was doing. He finally stood up, hands behind his back as he walked back towards Patryk.

“How is messing around in the snow supposed to help?” he asked, a little annoyed. He really was freezing out here. Paul just shot him a large grin. Splat! The snowball Paul had been hiding had made an appearance, hitting Pat squarely in the chest. He yelped, the snow suddenly clinging to his sweater was extremely cold. 

“Okay you're going to pay for that!” 

Paul just laughed in response and knelt down to make another snowball. Patryk knelt down as well, deftly working to make his own snow weapons. He quickly had a small pile of snowballs forming, perfect ammunition for revenge. Picking up one, he lobbed it at Paul’s hair, laughing as the shorter man spluttered. 

“Hey!” 

Splat! Another snowball hit Patryk but he didn’t mind it as he quickly ran forward and pelted his lover back, chasing him in circles around the courtyard. At some point he tackled Paul and they both fell into the soft powder. Paul was panting, his cheeks a bright pink, and Patryk couldn’t help but think how unbearably cute he was.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Patryk leaned in to kiss him but gagged before their lips touched. “Aghh Paul your cigarette ash is in my mouth.” He examined his now soaked uniform, flecks of grey staining the white sash. “And it got all over me too.”

Paul smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Tackling someone with a cigarette in their mouth isn’t the best idea, eh?” 

“I’d have to say it was worth it. I’m certainly not cold now.” In fact his uniform felt a little too hot and stuck uncomfortably to his skin. He helped Paul to his feet and they walked back towards their respective snow piles. 

“Shall we continue?” 

Paul shrugged, smiling. “Sure why not?” 

The game of war continued. Both had built impressive snow fortresses and snowballs flew back and forth across the small field like gunfire. In fact, they were so involved neither of them noticed the sound of a door opening or the sight of a military uniform. 

“Paul! Patr-”

The distinctly norwegian voice was cut off as a snowball flew straight into the speaker’s face. A heavy silence settled over the courtyard. Paul and Patryk stood mortified, peering out from behind their snow forts. Patryk felt like his fingers were on fire, burning with the guilt of throwing the ball of snow.

“Uhh hello Red Leader, sir!” They both spoke in unison, saluting.

The figure wiped the snow from his face, a blank expression ordaining his features. Patryk shivered, Red Leader was especially good at concealing his feelings, that is until someone found themselves with a knife in their back. He’d seen him in action far more than he’d like. Paul, who had moved to stand next to him was sweating, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

Tord walked forwards, arms behind his back and that absolutely terrifying blank look on his face. He stopped in front of the two pilots, staring at them until… he smiled? 

“Get back to work you two.”

Icy cold snow hit them both in the face as Tord threw his own improvised snowball at them before turning and walking back towards the door. 

“And while you're at, go get some food and clean up your uniforms. You both look like a mess.”

The door slammed shut and both pilots stood in disbelief. “Did we actually manage to survive that one?” Patryk asked weakly. 

“Where did he even get the snowball?” Paul asked. He looked like he was going to pass out. That had been a close one. Way too close.

Patryk brushed the snow off of his own face before laughing at Paul. “You’ve got snow stuck to your eyebrows.” 

Paul brushed the flakes off his face before leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. “Let's go and get some food.” 

“That sounds nice.” Patryk took Paul’s warm hand in his and together they walked back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic that I wrote practically in a day, I'm kind of surprised I even managed to finish it honestly considering my track record with writing things. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
